Past the Mission
by Ariel1
Summary: Annabelle Corganne, the girl you know and love from 'Through the Unknown' by Melusine, is embarking out into her own story. Of course, Alex, Stephen and Cassie insist on tagging along too - along with a few surprise stoaways!
1. Pretty Good Year

  
  
Annabelle Corganne knew her sister Katherine was going to be absolutely livid. And that's why she accepted. Earlier that week, nine-year-old Annabelle had been approached by her father, Ian. She was dutifully practicing her fencing skills at her castle home's training ground.   
  
"Annie?" He said after watching her for several minutes, nodding approvingly at her precision. Annie's plans were to enter the knight program the next year, and she had been practicing for it ever since she had been able to hold a sabre. She knew she would rise quickly to the top of her class. Her mother, Melusine Corganne, was the fourth best fencer in the entire Eastern Lands. Her Aunt Ariel was the best archer, a title she had earned at the age of 30 and still held five years later. Both her father, Ian, and her Uncle Anthony were fairly proficient at wrestling. All four had helped train Annabelle, making sure she was in top form when she entered the program.   
  
Annie put down her sabre, relinquishing her fighting stance. She walked over to her father, looking up at him curiously.   
  
"Yes, Papa?" She smiled as her father smiled at her, his pride in her obvious in his eyes.   
  
"I received a letter from the Royal Palace yesterday, regarding you." He told her. Annie blinked, arching an eyebrow.   
  
_The palace? Concerning me? This can't be good._   
  
"What did it say, Papa?" She asked, sounding innocent. Her father ran a hand through his dark locks. They fell slightly forward and across his eyes, casting a mysterious shadow over his bright green eyes, a trait he had shared with his daughter. The look made him seem far younger than his 42 years. Ian hopped up, taking a seat on the wooden rail of the fence that encircled the training ground.   
  
"Apparently, there's a buzz around court about you, and your talent. The King and his council have been talking.." He trailed off, looking his daughter straight in the eye. This was obviously something big.   
  
_They've been talking and what? I hate it when he does that._   
  
"And what, Papa?" She asked, her tone conveying only curiosity and a slightly impatience, rather than her annoyance.   
  
"And, Annie, they want you to consider entering the page program a year early. No one's forcing you to do it, but I really think you should think about it. It's a wonderful opportunity, one that's rarely offered to anyone." He told her, a serious look on his face. Annie's mind raced.   
  
_They want me to join the program now? At nine years old? Wow. I wasn't expecting this. Should I say yes? I wonder if Mama knows. What would Katherine think?_   
  
Annie hid her smirk, kissing her father's cheek and picking up her sabre.   
  
"Thank you, Papa. I'm going to go to my room and think about it." She told her father. Ian smiled and ruffled her hair.   
  
"Okay, Annie. I know you'll make the right decision," he told her, obvious that he had already formed his own answer to the question. She should go.   
  
_Of course I should go!_   
  
And she knew exactly how Katherine would feel. She was going to be absolutely livid. And that's why she knew she was going to accept. Climbing the tapestry covered stairs to the second floor of the castle, Annie walked down the long hallway to her own room, passing each of her siblings rooms as she walked. She looked into each one. The first one held Charlotte, who was fifteen. Charlotte was sitting on her bed, bent over and concentrating on sharpening and polishing her own sabre. Charlotte was going into her second year of squiredom with a young female knight from Nond. The next room was Jane's, 14. Jane was grumbling over a nick in one of her many throwing knives. She was a first year squire to the King's cousin, Alain. The third room held a girl who looked very similar to Jane, with the same long dark hair. That was Lydia, her thirteen year old sister. Lydia was quiet and reserved, although Annabelle knew this year she was bursting with eagerness to return to the page program, for this was her last year as a page. Happy, bouncing twelve year old Tara was in the next room, always ready to return for another year of training, and 11-year-old Corinne, normally sarcastic, was smiling genuinely as she lay on her bed, no doubt daydreaming of her second year as a page.   
  
The last room in the hallway held her toehead sister, Ariel, who was entering the page program this year. Annie briefly debated stopping in and telling her sister that she would be joining her this year, but decided against it. She wanted it announced at dinner, to see everyone's reaction. Especially Katherine's.   
  
_I can't wait!_   
  
Following the curve of the hallway, Annie passed Katherine's door, not bothering to look inside, and entered her own room. She discarded her muddy breeches and shirt, asking her nursemaid Amelia to draw her a hot bath. Once she was clean, she dressed herself for dinner in a dark blue dress made of thin, airy cotton. She brushed her hair and had Amelia braid it tightly for her. Annie stared at herself in the mirror. Even at nine years old, she knew she would always be able to count on her looks to get her places, if she needed to. Unlike her twin sister Katherine, who had blue eyes, blonde hair, and already the makings of a richly curved body, Annabelle's promised to be slender and far more subtly sensual. Her thick brown hair fell to her waist and shined in the sun, revealing sparse red highlights. Large green eyes changed colour with her mood and the shadows the sun cast, creating an air of mystery and intrigue around the small girl. She was slightly tall for her age, whereas Katherine was short, and her skin was the colour of lilies and just as soft.   
  
Brushing a renegade hair off her forehead, Annie slipped shoes onto her feet and trotted back down the long hallway to dinner.   
  
_I can't wait!_   
  
~*~   
  
After everyone had finished their meals, Annabelle carefully stood up on her chair. Her parents looked at each other, eyebrows raised, but said nothing. Katherine rolled her eyes.   
  
"Annie, get dooooooown!" She whined, upset that her twin was doing something to draw attention to herself.   
  
_Stupid prat._   
  
"I have an announcement to make," she told her family, and sat back down in her seat once she had everyone's attention. "The palace has asked me to join the program a year early, and I'm going," she explained. It was short, simple, to the point. Now all she had to wait for was Katherine's tantrum.   
  
"WHAT?!" Katherine shrieked, making her siblings wince and cover their eyes. Katherine was out of seat and punching her father's arm violently. "What do you mean she's going to the program early? That's not FAIR!" Katherine continued. Her blue eyes had darkened menacingly, and her face and neck were steadily growing a shadow of wrathful purple. Annie smirked, watching the situation unfold with a slowly swelling ego.   
  
_I'm better than she is. I'm more talented. I'm the better half._   
  
It wasn't that Annie hated her twin sister Katherine. She tried her hardest to get along with her. But it was hard, when her entire existence had been dedicated to being the quiet twin, the one in the background. She never had the spotlight on her. It was always Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. Her parents had no choice but to cater to Katherine's endless desire for attention and praise. The consequences that resulted when she felt neglected were far more violent than the behavior she was displaying at the moment. In the few moments of peace one or both of Annie's parents found, they came to the other twin and coddled her, praising her for her patience with her sister, assuring their love and devotion to her, despite the obvious lack of attention Katherine permitted them to extend to her. It never bothered Annie past a superficial level, really. She was bound for greater things, and she knew that Katherine wasn't. Especially after Katherine's decision to become a noble lady, something that Annabelle and her six older sisters had never considered. With Katherine away rotting in a convent, Annie would be able to spend more time her parents, impressing them with her skills and delighting in the limelight that would finally be placed upon her.   
  
Drawing her mind back to the present situation, Annie found her parents both talking quietly and seriously to Katherine in the far corner of the dining room, the occasional hand motion revealing their disappointment in her behavior. The rest of her siblings were beaming brightly at Annie, congratulating her on such an honor. Ariel squealed and ran over to Annie, hugging her tightly.   
  
"You'll be in my year!" She exclaimed, and then trotting back to her own seat to finish her cup of milk. Annie smiled proudly. She couldn't wait to leave.   
  
~*~   
  
"Now remember, Annie, you're completely capable of everything that Ariel and all the other first year pages are. It doesn't matter that you're a year younger, you're just as talented," Annie's father told her, giving her a tight hug. Her mother was hugging her sister Ariel, giving her similar words of encouragement. Minus the age part, of course. Her mother and father switched children, Mel walking over to Annie and kneeling down to eye level.   
  
"Don't be scared, Annie. We're living in the Corus townhouse during the year still, so if you need anything, just send us a message. We love you," Her mother said, giving her another hug. Annie smiled brightly and went to stand with Ariel and her other five sisters who would be returning to the program. Ian stood holding her six-year-old sister Natalie in his arms. She smiled and waved wildly at them, happy that she would have her parents almost to herself again. Their three-year-old brother James was tottering around nearby, chasing some sort of insect, completely oblivious to his siblings. It was only Katherine that was unhappy. She sat in the carriage, glaring at Annie from behind the window and a sun bonnet that she wore. Annie smirked and waved cheerfully at her, causing Katherine's scowl only to grow deeper. If she had been outside, Annie was positive she would have spit. The seven girls turned and began the walk to the Great Hall. Annie smiled brightly at the majestic castle that towered in front of them. She couldn't wait to begin her training.   
  
Welcomes and opening speeches were brief, and Annie received her room assignment. 314B. She briefly wondered if she would be close to Ariel or any other girls, but upon looking around the room, she realized that other than Ariel, there were no other girls in the first year.   
  
_I wonder if it's this way every year? Not that it matters - I'm here for the training, not the socializing._   
  
Annie moved in quickly, finding that Ariel wasn't even in the same wing as she was on the page's floor. She spent the weekend polishing her things and retrieving her various required outfits from several different women in the palace. Come Monday morning, she attended her classes, all of which seemed at least somewhat interesting, and ate lunch with Ariel, who was just as content as she was with the program so far. In the afternoon she joined the rest of the pages, venturing a discreet wave at Corinne, Lydia and Tara when she saw them. The instructors created groups of eight for their training, and Annabelle found herself in a group with seven other male pages of mixed ages, but they all shared a common bond. They were male, they were obviously strong, and they were taller than her. Refusing to be intimidated, she smiled at them.   
  
"I'm Annabelle," she said, introducing herself. One of the taller pages arched an eyebrow, looking her up and down.   
  
"And how old are you, little Annabelle?" He question, smirking. She tried to make herself stand up straighter.   
  
"I'm nine years old. I received special permission from the King to join early," she explained, hoping they would leave her alone after that. The tall page laughed,   
  
"Nine years old? Why don't you go back to daycare, you're not ready for the program," He said, nudging her out of the circle. An older, more built boy rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back in.   
  
"Oh, cut it out Kiery, you haven't even given her a chance to prove herself. When she fails, then you can throw her out of the circle," the older guy said, releasing Annie's shoulder.   
  
_I don't know if I should be angry or thankful. Oh well, I'll show them._   
  
The instructors showed them the drill they would be doing - it was a simple blocking and thrusting, using the ever-popular sabre. Annie smirked; she had learned this exact drill when she was five years old. She completely the drill easily - sometimes even doing it with her eyes closed, just to keep herself from being completely bored. She knew the boys in her group saw and were impressed with her skill, as were her teachers. After three hours of basic moves, all of which she completely easily and without fault, they were released to dinner and free time that allowed for rest, practice, socializing and homework. Wiping a thin line of sweat off her brow, Annie returned the practice sabre she had been using and started the long trek up to her room to quickly bathe and change for dinner. The tall boy jogged up behind her, thumping her gently on the back. She looked up at him.   
  
_Is he going to praise me? Or pound my face in?_ She wasn't sure what to expect. After a moment, an approving grin broke out on his face, and he nodded towards good.   
  
"Hey," he said, his voice gruff from heavy breathing during practice. "Nice job today." That was all he said before jogging off to join his other friends, but it was enough to make Annabelle smile. She knew she would fit in just fine here.   
  
~*~   
  
Annabelle passed each of her years in the knight program with increasing ease. The King kept an open communication with her - something he did not do with any of his other trainees - and often offered her the chance to skip a year of page or squiredom. She, however, never accepted offers. Despite her obvious skill, she enjoyed the experience of being within the program, and did not wish to cut it short. In this closed community, she was respected by her peers and elders and revered by those in their first and second year. The word that was whispered throughout the city about her was that she was to become the next Lioness. She didn't want to become too big for her britches, but she couldn't ignore the pride the swelled in her chest whenever she heard the rumored whispered from person to person as she passed through the street.   
  
_I don't believe people think I'm good enough to be the next Lioness. At the age of 17! It's amazing._ But what would happen after she earned her shield, Lioness or no? She certainly didn't want to follow the Lioness' footsteps - unlike Alanna, she adored the seasons of Corus, and her least favourite was summer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to join the King's Own, although she knew a spot had been secured for her if that was her wish. The King's Champion had died several years earlier, and there was a large amount of talk that Annie would be asked to be his successor.   
  
_That job wouldn't be so bad. But is it really what I want to do?_ The answer to her question came a week after she had gone through her Ordeal. Hers had been surprisingly easy - although it had earned her a thin scar that ran across her right shoulder blade diagonally. Of course, she would never tell anyone else that it had been easy in her mind, the Ordeal was something no one ever talked about. Ariel's had been far rougher than her own, though, she could tell. The last time she had checked in with her parents, five days after Ariel's Ordeal, she was still fast asleep. Annie was happy for Ariel - and all her siblings, who were leading such wonderful, prosperous lives. Annie often wondered if the Goddess kept a special hand in their lives, the way they were turning out. Charlotte was engaged to a scholar whom everyone called Benny. He was a very sweet, sometimes silly man that the entire family adored, even Katherine. Jane was dating a horribly adorable knight named Griffin. He was originally from Galla, receiving permission from the King to train as a Tortallan knight. His accent was thick, and only made him cuter. Lydia, Tara and Corinne had all banded together and were currently roving through the Eastern Lands, looking for whatever adventures they could find. Ariel had plans to join them the next time they came home. Natalie was entering her first year of squiredom and loving every moment of it, and James had just finished his second year of pagedom.   
  
And then there was Katherine. As promised, the year after Annie entered the page program, Katherine was shipped off to the convent to learn to be a noble lady. She apparently excelled, spending a fruitful four years and then was introduced to court. As nature had hinted to when they were younger, Katherine had developed a petite waist and large hips and bosom. Her blonde hair tumbled in thick curls down her back to slightly past her waist. Her skin glowed with vitality. Katherine was certainly beautiful, but she was nothing like Annabelle, who was gorgeous in every sense of the word. She had grown to the acceptable height of five feet, six inches. She was slender, appearing almost fragile, with modest but apparent curves. Her brown hair was thick and wavy, flowing down to her waist and immaculately kept. Bright green eyes were set into the center of a face full of delicate features. Her nose was petite but strong, her lips long and somewhere between average and full. Beautifully arched eyebrows and long dark lashes framed her eyes. Her skin was flawless, the colour of cream and still as soft as it was the day she was born. And her voice was like sleigh bells, magical and dancing, a sensual husky undertone carrying throughout. She should have been a model, a statue, a noble lady. But she was not, she was a knight. And a damn good one at that.   
  
She was such a good knight that not only did the King and his court notice, but a man named Zahid Ben Hakim did as well. Hakim was the leader of the most prestigious agency in the Eastern Lands - the King's spy agency. He recruited the most skilled knights that came out of the program for something far better than a job rotting away as a member of the King's Own, who only did battle once every few years, if they were lucky. Agents were constantly being given new assignments. The agency had a colour system to it. Several teams were set up - the novices belonged to the white team. People were promoted to teams of continuously darkening colours, until the best of the best were on the black team.   
  
After hearing about the agency, Annie found a longing to be a part of it. When she heard that Hakim had noticed her, she was hopeful. When he sent a message that including a time for an interview, she was ecstatic.   
  
_I just hope I don't throw up during it!_   
  
~*~   
  
"Miss Corganne, the reports I've received from your instructors - and the king - have been very impressive," Hakim was telling her. It was now two weeks after she had been knighted. As a present, the King had bestowed upon her a shield, holding the regal crest of Pirate's Swoop on it. She had noted with amusement that a pacing lioness had been added at the bottom of the green field. She smirked slightly, thinking about the implications of that simple design.   
  
_Wait. Back to reality, Annabelle. This is something important, you shouldn't be daydreaming._   
  
Blinking and shaking her head discreetly, Annie tuned back into what Hakim had been telling her.   
  
"...unconventional, yes, but we really feel you're ready for it," Hakim finished. Annie realized that whatever he had been saying was important to her possible future as an agent.   
  
_Crap._   
  
Annie searched her mind, desperately trying to think of a response that would cause him to repeat whatever had been so important.   
  
"So, what exactly does that mean?" She questioned, hoping she wouldn't sound completely idiotic.   
  
_Stupid daydreams. No, wait, you're doing it again! Stop it, Annabelle!_   
  
"..basically mean is that although you should be starting on the white team, we're going to start you on the green team. This decision has been made through a committee, don't think everyone who catches our eye receives this kind of treatment. You're a special talent, and I'm sure you won't fail us. I can see that you will rise quickly through the ranks," Hakim paused, shifting in his seat so he was leaning forward slightly, staring her right in the eye. His composure seemed to have change in those short moments, from a professional to..something else. Annie couldn't put her finger on what the change was, though.   
  
"Of course," he continued, his voice now dropped to a whisper. "If you want to rise more quickly than the average agent, there are some after hours..activities..you can involve yourself in." Annie blinked.   
  
_After hours activities? What's that supposed to mean?_   
  
Her face must have conveyed her confusion, for Hakim smirked and laughed hoarsely.   
  
"I have a wife, Annabelle. She's a wonderful woman, but she's old now. She can't fulfill my..needs, we'll call them. A lovely young woman like you, so sensual and luscious and..fertile.." he trailed off, taking in a hissing breath. "It would profit both of us, Annabelle.." Annie's face twisted in disgust, and she stood up, backing away from the man. Seeing her reaction, Hakim immediately composed himself, brushing invisible dust from his shirt. "I see you are not interested. Very well, Miss Corganne. But," he said, staring at her with those piercing black eyes of his, "You will not report this incident," he commanded. Annabelle opened her mouth to protest, and his glared hardened.   
  
_I wonder if that's the only thing that's hard... Ew! What in Mithros name made me think that? Ew, ew, ew. Ugh. Ew._   
  
"..do you understand, Annabelle? If you report this, I will make your life a living hell," Hakim was threatening. From the stories Annie had heard about this man, she didn't doubt for a moment that he was perfectly capable of following through with his threats. And being only 17 years old, the last thing Annabelle wanted was for her life to be ruined by a sexually frustrated senior citizen. She took in a controlled breath, nodding slowly.   
  
"I understand, Hakim," she told him. His face immediately softened, and relaxed.   
  
"So, you'll start on Monday. The green teams meets here at 8am, sharp. Welcome aboard, Annabelle Corganne."


	2. The Wrong Band

Yay! Part Two! I'm not giving up 'Travel to the Past' - I just haven't been very inspired by the story recently, and this one just keeps jumping out at me. There's some language in here, so it's still keeping it's PG-13 rating. And you'll recognize some scenes from Through the Unknown. Enjoy! ~ Sara, [Shabonmerc@aol.com][1]   
  
  
  
Annabelle found the training she was put through as an agent not only harder and more demanding, but far more meaningful as well. Unlike the pointless, repetitive drills of the knight program that never truly taught anything about real life combat, the drills the agents participated in used several different scenarios, each with a different possible outcome. Annabelle found herself having to make split second decisions that, in a real life situation, would ultimately be the choice between life and death. Although she saw that many of the people who had started on the white team quit within the first few weeks because of this, Annie found the mental stimulation exciting, rather than deathly frightening.   
  
She watched with pride as her movements became faster and more precise, her tactics more intricate and less open to mistakes and hazards. The leader of the green team, a mid-thirties man named Mason Alexander, was incredibly pleased with her work and told her so on a regular basis. All in all, Annabelle was very pleased with her line of work.   
  
Annabelle had been working with the agency for only a few short months when she received a message from Hakim, calling her in for an urgent meeting.   
  
_Urgent meeting. Greaat. I bet I know what this is about.._   
  
Her mind on the earlier requests of Hakim, she tidied herself up slightly and knocked on his office door. A strange man opened the door. He was several inches taller than Annie, and strongly built, making her feel nervous. Light blond hair was neatly kept and tied back in a tight horsetail at the base of his neck. His eyes were darker than Hakim's and glittered with a wickedness that Annie wasn't sure if she liked. He was clothed all in black, only making him more intimidating. He nodded slightly, acknowledging her.   
  
"Come on in, Annabelle," he said, his tone light and almost playful. Annie relaxed slightly. Annabelle nodded back and entered, taking a seat in front of Hakim's next. The stranger sat down next to her. Hakim gathered several papers that were strewed upon his desk, placing them in a neat pile in the center.   
  
"Annabelle, you've been called in here because you are needed for a mission.." Hakim was still talking, but Annie wasn't listening.   
  
_A mission? A real, honest to Goddess mission? Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahh! Mithros bless, I never thought this would happen! I mean, sure, I've been on some team specific missions in the past few months, with Mason and everyone.. but a real mission! With people from other teams! And I might even be leaving the country! I might..I might.. I might even get a bscar! Wow._   
  
"..kill him," Hakim was finishing. Again, Annabelle had missed the entire lecture, and again, this had been a particularly important one.   
  
_Crap._   
  
The man sitting next to her didn't seem to notice that she hadn't been paying one bit of attention, and relayed nothing to Hakim. Hakim nodded approvingly.   
  
"Alright then. Annabelle, I'd like to meet Stephen Richardson, leader of the black team. And Stephen, this is Annabelle Corganne, one of the newest recruits to the green team. You're aware of the circumstances of her case, I'm sure," Hakim said, looking to the man who was apparently named Stephen. Stephen nodded, and stood up.   
  
"Thanks for the information, Hakim. I'll take Annabelle and get all that stuff out of the way now, all right?" Hakim nodded his approval once more, and Annabelle took that as her cue to stand up and leave. She walked out with Stephen in silence, waiting until they were out of Hakim's office to admit that she hadn't been listening to a single word of what he had said. He shut the door behind them, and Annabelle coughed, clearing her throat.   
  
"So, Stephen," she began, still feeling uncomfortable next to this hulking man. A smirk danced on his lips as he looked down at her.   
  
"So, Annabelle," he replied. She rolled her eyes. Why should she be nervous around someone who did nothing but play with words and joke?   
  
"Okay, look. I got excited in there.. I'm prone to daydreaming.. I.. didn'thearasinglewordofwhatHakimsaid," she told him, rushing to get it all out before her voice cracked or something equally as embarrassing. His reply was more than enough to make her turn red as a tomato, though. He was laughing heartily, and it was her turn to scowl. He patted her back with one of his monstrous hands.   
  
"It's all right, Annabelle. I'll fill you in on what you missed whilst you were daydreaming," Stephen told her, his tone friendly. She smiled at him, and he returned it.   
  
"So," she said as they continued to walk. "What's it like being the leader of the black team?" Stephen laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"I'll tell you all about it over lunch," he replied, and they headed off to find food.   
  
~*~   
  
Annie opened the large mahogany door that stood between her and her brother Ethan's office, where the briefing for her mission would take place. She already knew all the details via Hakim and Stephen, but they insisted she attend anyway. She opened the door, and walked in.   
  
"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me!" Annie heard an annoyed groan. "I'm not taking _her_ anywhere!" Annie scowled and looked to see who was talking. Sitting in a chair in front of Ethan's desk was a woman almost twice Annie's age, clad in brown breeches and a blue shirt, her dark hair pulled back severely. This, of course, was Annabelle's cousin, Alexandra Desjardins. She scowled. She thought she was going to be working with interesting people, not family members. Remembering her orders, she looked over at Ethan, looking as innocent as possible.   
  
"Eth, why am I here?" She asked, sounding every inch the naive teenager. She had been explicitly instructed not to let anyone know that she already knew about the plans, and although she didn't understand why, she felt no need to do otherwise.   
  
"She's _16_!" Alex protested, her face an angry shade of red.   
  
_I'm 17, you prat._   
  
"Sit down, Ann," Ethan told her, not allowing her the chance to correct her cousin. "Ignore Desjardins. How are you, dear? Been treating yourself well?" He continued with the questions.   
  
"I'm okay," she told him, not awake enough to go into the full details of her life. She glanced over at Alex, who was still scowling. "Good morning, Alex." Annabelle talked with Ethan for several more minutes, telling him about her adventures in purchasing a pet - a small white cat named Polly - and several other unimportant aspects of her life. One of Annabelle's stories about Polly was interrupted by the door opening again. Looking up, she saw a unhappy looking Stephen enter. Ethan grinned broadly,   
  
"Stephen, finally! You're late," he said, trying to sound stern, although he was failing miserably. For some reason, Annabelle thought that people had a hard time reprimanding Stephen. Looking back over at him, he winked discreetly at her, making her smile. As she settled back against her seat, she noticed with a smirk that he had caught Alex's eye. Stephen replied to Ethan with something that elicited a chuckle from her brother, but Annabelle wasn't paying any particular attention to what he said. Annie continued to daydream as Ethan began to explain what was going to happen. She didn't feel the need to have what she already knew explained to her again.   
  
_Besides, none of it was even particularly interesting._   
  
"...been picking up from the Carthaki court that one of the king's advisors is threatening to take over the Carthaki throne," Ethan was saying as Annie found she had nothing interesting to daydream about, and decided to zone back into the conversation.   
  
"As the peace accord states, we are obligated to protect the Emperor of Carthak from harm. We're going to infiltrate through the Carthaki court. This has been cleared with both the Emperor and King. You will each receive a profile on the suspect when I take you up to the chief commander's office, as well as a fourth member of your team. I do not have any information on that fourth member; the chief commander will explain his decision upon your final briefing. Desjardins, Richardson, you'll act as newlyweds on your honeymoon. Corganne, you'll be Desjardins' little sister, along for the ride. You're also of marriageable age, and you're going to go at the advisor from the sexual angle." Annie scowled.   
  
_It's no fun being attractive and violent. I can tell, I'm not going be a part of the real mission._   
  
"The fourth member will be there to train you all in actions of the Carthaki court, because they're very different from Tortall's. You'll be leaving for Carthak in four days after your crash-course in court etiquette, and the fourth member will be going with you. Desjardins, Richardson, you're co-commanders. The point of this mission is to stop the perpetrator. Remember that."   
  
_Stephen has to be co-commanders with **her**? Mithros bless him, he's in for a loong ride.._   
  
"Now, introduce yourselves. You will be partners until this mission ends. There will be absolutely _no_ transfers. Corganne, you first." Annie rolled her eyes. She hated it when her brother called her by her last name. Straightening up in her chair, Annie introduced herself.   
  
"Sir Annabelle E. Corganne of Trebond, 17," she said, emphasizing her age in hopes Alex would realize her mistake. "Junior agent, green team, first year." She of course left out the fact that she had started out on the green team. And that a good performance on this mission would get her a promotion to the blue team. Alex went next.   
  
"Sir Alexandra V. Desjardins of Amelien, 31, senior agent, purple team, second-in-command, thirteenth year." Annabelle could have been impressed, if she really felt like it. Thirteen years of experience what quite commendable, as was being second-in-command of the purple team.   
  
_Of course, I'll be holding the same position by next year._   
  
"Stephen T. Richardson, 34, senior agent, leader of the black team, Special Operative to Tyra and Tusaine, fourteenth year." This, of course, was information Annie already knew. Ethan nodded and said something that Annie didn't pay attention to, and they all left, presumably to go to the next portion of their briefing. As they walked down the hall in silence, Alex turned to her. Annie looked over at her older cousin.   
  
"You like being an agent?" Alex questioned, trying to keep some semblance of kinship between the two.   
  
"Yes. It's just.. indescribable," she said, her voice so saccharine sweet and innocent that Annie was amazed she didn't burst out laughing after she said it.   
  
_That was **such** bullshit. I should be an actress._   
  
Alex replied with a laugh and something that made Stephen grunt behind her, but Annie was once again not listening. Rather, she was studying the stone door they were coming upon. It was the entrance to Hakim's office.   
  
As the group entered, Annie saw Ethan's jaw drop.   
  
"_Cassie_?" He said, his voice dangerously close to cracking. Annie couldn't help but smirk, and put her hand up to her face to hide it. She, of course, had known that Cassie was coming along on the mission. Annie choked back a laugh when Cassie turned around and smiled brightly at all of them. Behind her, Stephen and Alex were commiserating over their situation, while Annie waltzed easily over to one of the thickly cushioned chairs and took a seat, sending a friendly smile over to Cassie. Meanwhile, Ethan and Hakim were bickering over Cassie, she could tell by the angry blush on Cassie's cheek and the vein in Ethan's forehead that was threatening to burst. Annie studied her angry cousin with a vague interest.   
  
_I wonder if he has a tattoo..._   
  
Hakim's snapping voice called all of them, even Annie, back into the situation at hand.   
  
"You are all here for a reason. I trust that Ethan has briefed you all on what you are to do. The suspect in question is Julian Manchester, Marquis of Montalban. He's the head of the Emperor's Council, and essentially the one that knows the most about the country other than Emperor Ashram himself. He's a despicable bastard, only out for power for himself." Hakim handed them each a sheet that held a short biography of Julian Manchester. Annie's eyes skimmed most of it with vague disinterest. After all, she'd probably never even see the man. Hakim paused, taking a long drink of a water from a glass on his desk, and then continued with the briefing. He nodded towards Cassie and then to Alex and Stephen, explaining their situations. Annie kept half an ear open, picking up the facts that Cassie would be training them in Carthaki court protocol, and Stephen and Alex would be Angelina and Christian of Meron, doting newlyweds. He ears perked up when Hakim said her name.   
  
"Annabelle, you will be Annette Weston of Aili, Desjardins' younger sister. You will be there to find a mate, and are expected to go after Manchester sexually. It is said that he cannot resist a pretty face, and that is why you were recruited," he explained, and then turned to Cassie again. Annie could feel the heat of anger rising in her face.   
  
_I was recruited to fuck him for information?! How dare Hakim pick me! I did not join this agency to be some kind of sex kitten! This has to be his sick version of revenge because I wouldn't stay after hours with him._   
  
"...eventually be integrated into a plan to take down Manchester. Annabelle, break him down emotionally. No matter how you do it, do it." Hakim told her. Annie resisted the urge to pull her dagger from it's concealed home against her ankle and cut his eyes out. "Cassandra, impart your knowledge on them. As it goes with all other missions, if you are killed in the line of duty, the Special Circumstances Bureau will deny ever employing you and will deny involvement in your plans. That's all. Your first lesson is tomorrow at dawn in the briefing room. Don't be late." With that, Hakim dismissed them. Annie stalked back to her room, still thinking that the only good king of Hakim was an eyeless Hakim.   
  
_Bastard._   
  
She let herself into the apartment the King had rewarded her as a companion to the shield she had earned several months ago. She had to admit, it was nice having her own place away from her parent's stately townhouse. She had furnished the entire place in blues and browns, her two favourite colours. Kicking off her boots violently, Annie collapsed back onto her large brown couch and stared the ceiling, which had several daggers stuck into it from previous fits of violence and frustration. After several minutes of studying the jeweled hilts of her daggers and wondering if they were ever going to fall down, Annabelle decided that lying on her couch until tomorrow's classes was pointless and stood up, slipping sandals onto her feet.   
  
She padded through the hallway and down a flight stairs to another floor of knights' apartments. Hunting down room 328, Annabelle entered without knocking and sat down on the bed. Her sister Charlotte was no where to be seen. Annie rolled onto her stomach.   
  
"Chaaaaarlottttte.." she whined, hoping her sister would appear. A dark haired girl appeared in the room, her delicate eyebrows arched.   
  
"Annabelle, what do you want?" She asked, sounding vaguely annoyed.   
  
"You're the cool sister. I wanna talk," she replied. Charlotte laughed slightly and sat down on the bed.   
  
"Then let's talk."   
  
"They're sending me on a mission."   
  
"Where to?"   
  
"Carthak."   
  
"To do what?"   
  
"Kill a man." There was a beat. "But guess what _my_ job is, Char." Charlotte arched her eyebrow again.   
  
"What's that, dear?" She asked. Annie scowled deeply,   
  
"They recruited me as a sex kitten!" She exclaimed, still thoroughly disgusted with the whole notion.   
  
"Oh, Goddess, I feel sorry for the man you have to seduce," Charlotte replied, and started to braid Annie's hair. Charlotte was more than aware of the seemingly sweet and innocent 17-year-old's wicked temper. "Knee him, get him to treat you as you deserve," Charlotte advised. Annie rolled her eyes, knowing doing something like that in Carthak would not only blow her cover, it would get her a beating by Julian, no doubt. Annie sighed,   
  
"It's not fair, Charlotte. I'm just as capable an agent as the other people on the team, and they're bringing me along solely because I'm pretty!" She received no response from Charlotte. "And he's 32 years old!" She added. Still no response. Her thoughts wandering for several moments, Annie craned her head, looking at her eldest sister.   
  
"What if I have to sleep with him?" She asked, her tone vastly different than her previous whining. This tone was one of nervousness and uncertainty, two things Annabelle certainly was at the moment.   
  
"I doubt that you will. What do you know about him?" Charlotte replied, trying to comfort her.   
  
"I have a biography sitting at home," Annie replied, wondering if she had bothered to pick it up off of Hakim's desk or not. "But what if I have to?" She continued, still worried.   
  
"Well, make sure you read the biography, retain as much information as you can from it. And if you _have_ to sleep with him, pretend you're not there." She said, trying her best to help her younger sister.   
  
_Oh, yeah, just pretend I'm not there. That he's not actually on top of me, taking my virginity. Like **that's** gonna happen. Riight._   
  
"Besides," Charlotte said, continuing. "This one might even be gentle and tender. He might care."   
  
"I know.." Annabelle admitted. "But I'm a virgin, Char. I don't want my first time to be because of some stupid mission."   
  
"I know. And it won't be. It'll be because you want it to happen. Trust your big sister, she's got a feeling," Charlotte said, making Annabelle smile slightly. Charlotte always seemed to be right about these kind of things.   
  
"Okay," she replied, feeling pacified.   
  
"And who knows," Charlotte added. "Maybe you'll like him." Annabelle snorted.   
  
_Yeah, **right**. And maybe I'll start speaking to Katherine again._   
  
"And maybe I'll start speaking to Katherine. Stranger things have happened," Annie commented. Annabelle and Katherine were the antithesis of twin sisters. They hadn't spoken a single word to one another for almost 4 full years, since their 14th birthday where Annabelle had blown up and dumped Katherine's half of the cake over her head, and to get her revenge, Katherine had thrown Annabelle's gifts out the window.   
  
"Kitty has nothing to do with this situation. We're talking about you and mysterious 32-year-old man," Charlotte reminded in a maternal tone.   
  
"Julian," Annabelle said, supplying the mysterious man with a name.   
  
"Julian," Charlotte repeated, accepting it. "What's he supposedly up to?"   
  
"Oh, plotting to kill the Emperor, I think," Annabelle said with vague interest.   
  
_It's not even an original crime!_   
  
"Y'know, maybe he's not bad. I doubt that he'll force you to have sex with him," Charlotte said, musing. Annie snorted.   
  
"Says the girl who _isn't_ going." Charlotte ignored the comment.   
  
"They never asked me. Besides, Alex and Cassie are going. They'll watch over you," She assured her younger sister. Annie raised a curious eyebrow,   
  
"How do _you_ know that Alex and Cassie are going?" It's not like her sister was a part of the agency!   
  
"Daddy and Uncle Anth told me," she replied simply. There was a beat before Charlotte spoke again. "Besides, Alex is his age, he could fall for her instead." Annie scoffed, tossing her thick braid of hair over her shoulder haughtily.   
  
"Alex isn't pretty as am I," she said, matter of factly.   
  
"No, she isn't," Charlotte said, agreeing. "But she's closer in age." Annie rolled her eyes. "And," she continued, "she's not as nice as you, and I'd rather not have her as a sister." That made Annie smiled. Despite their age difference of seven years, Charlotte and Annie were best friends, closer to each other than any of their other sisters, or brother.   
  
"Thank you, Charlotte." Annie was completely sincere. Charlotte returned the smile warmly,   
  
"Anytime. You keep yourself safe, and write to me if you can. I'm not having the wedding until you come home." Annie grinned proudly, thinking about her sister finally getting married. Four years ago, she had met a Maren scholar named Benjamin Brookefield de Jenour. Jenour was a rather powerful fief in Maren, although Benjamin worked for the Tortallan Royal Library. Charlotte and Benjamin, called Benny by almost everyone, instantly clicked, and had become engaged several months ago. Charlotte promised Annabelle that she'd be the maid of honor, and Annie couldn't be happier for her sister. Benny was a slightly older, incredibly sweet and funny man that was perfect for Charlotte.   
  
Charlotte ruffled Annie's hair free of the braid, bringing her away from her daydream.   
  
"You're going to worry me. Be safe and kick Julian's ass, all right?" Annie laughed at her sister.   
  
"I'll do my best," she told her, truthfully.   
  
"That's all I ask for. You're the best little sister in the world. Now go home, so I can go see Benny," Charlotte said. Annie giggled, poking her in the stomach.   
  
"Speaking of sex.." She began, grinned wickedly at Charlotte. "I bet Benny's coming over to have sex with you!" She accused, making her sister laugh again.   
  
"Yes, he is. Why do you need to know?" Her eyebrow arched, and Annie smirked slightly.   
  
"Just commenting."   
  
"And I bet you're not going to have sex with Julian," Charlotte said, reassuring Annie yet again.   
  
"I hope so," she said, agreeing.   
  
"I know so. Have a good mission. I'll see you tomorrow when you wish everyone goodbye," Charlotte told her, and then paused, raising her eyebrow. She knew her sister too well. "You are going to do that, aren't you?" Annie looked up, slightly confused.   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Go and wish everyone goodbye."   
  
"Oh, yeah! 'Sides, Char, I don't leave for a week," Annie explained.   
  
"Oh, well, geez. I'll drop by tomorrow then. See you then, Annabelle. And you know.. if you ever want to talk, I'll drop everything and talk with you." Annie grinned broadly.   
  
_She's the coolest sister I could ask for. Why couldn't I have been twins with **her**?_   
  
"Okay. Thanks, Char." Charlotte smiled back.   
  
"Anytime," she replied, standing up and heading for the door. Annie suppressed a giggle.   
  
"Um, Char?" Her sister turned around, peering at her quizzically.   
  
"What?"   
  
"This is your room.." Charlotte laughed and blushed lightly.   
  
"Whoops. I think I'm just antsy to see Benny," she said with a grin. Annabelle giggled madly and stood up, giving her sister a quick hug goodbye.   
  
"Later, Char," she said, and let herself out, heading back to her own apartment.   
  
~*~   
  
Upon entering her apartment, Annie kicked off her sandals, which hit her boots and clunked down next to them, and plopped back down on her couch. She picked up Julian Manchester's biography from the table and began to read.   
  
_Julian Felix Manchester, born May 6th 650 to parents Marquis Felix Manchester, knight of Carthak and member of the Emperor's Guard, and Marquesse Elizabeth Manchester, mother and housewife. Julian was childhood playmates with the Emperor Ashram and the Tortallan King Nathaniel.   
  
From the ages 6 to 10, Julian was sent through the Carthaki public schooling system, and at the age of 10, entered the Carthaki knight program. Julian Manchester earned his shield at the age of 18. Three months after earning his shield, Julian's father died in a small battle in Carthak, leaving Julian to rule the fief. On June 10th, 672, at the age of 22, Julian married Isabelle Blakemore of Emperor's Pass, age 20. The following year, he enrolled in the Carthaki University for a degree in economics. On October 28, 674, wife Isabella gave birth to a son, Michael Julian Manchester. Eight months later, Julian Manchester's mother died due to unicorn fever, and Julian continues to run the fief.   
  
September 15, 676 marks the day the Carthaki ship the Kaddar IV went down off the coast of the Copper Isles. Julian's wife and son were aboard the ship, and died in the wreck. Several months later, Julian earned his mastery in economics from the Carthaki University and becomes employed in the Emperial Treasury. This employment allows him to once again befriend the Emperor Ashram. Within two years, the position of Economic Advisor to the Emperor became open, and Julian was appointed, bringing him only closer to the Emperor. He is currently single and living alone, and still maintains said position._   
  
Annabelle laid the parchment down on her stomach, thinking about what she had just read. He was an only child. He had parents, a job, a life..by all accounts, he was a normal, functioning person. This was not what Annabelle had been expecting. There was no mention of being repeatedly dropped on his head as a child, or any kind of abuse that would suggest a motive to go on a murderous rampage. He had no criminal record. He didn't even have late fees at the library. He was an upstanding, exemplary citizen of Carthak. Who just happened to be plotting to kill the Emperor.   
  
"Y'know, it's strange that someone with no criminal record, or truly apparent motive, is plotting to kill the Emperor," she said to herself, getting up from the couch. "Oh well, whatever floats yours boat!" With that, Annie meandered into the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

   [1]: mailto:shabonmerc@aol.com



End file.
